


Pool of Roses

by mikashisui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roses, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikashisui/pseuds/mikashisui
Summary: Illumi loved the smell of roses, and thought they were beautiful. Their scent and scarlet petals made him feel at ease, and reminded him of the redhead.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	Pool of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirdddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdddd/gifts).



> HisoIllu Royalty AU!
> 
> This is my first time writing smut... I am not sure how I feel about this but I've decided to just post it. I hope everyone enjoys! ^^
> 
> A big thank you to Aikasa_chan on AO3 for beta reading this work and giving me advice. It has helped me big time and I wouldn't have been able to finish it without you. I hope you also like this version! <3
> 
> Little note for Mira: I love you! <3

The King paced down the long corridors of the palace, not bothering to silence his steps, an evident and purposeful behavior that informed all and sundry of his capricious conduct. No one dared give the man a glance, fearful of losing their heads at a silly mistake. He passed by both bowing men and women, determined to reach his desired place, and ready to slit those who would interrupt him. The doors to the Royal Bath were slid open, and the King immediately softened as he breathed in the familiar and soothing smell of fresh roses.

“Your Highness, the bath is ready. I have prepared it just the way you like it. Please allow me to assist you.”

His servant outstretched his arms, reaching for the King, slipping off the dressing gown from his shoulders. The latter almost exhaled at the touch, and as the silky fabric fell, caressing the delicateness of his hairless and pale skin, his flesh was met with a whisper of cold wind.

“Will candles suffice for this evening, your Majesty?”

“Yes.” The King spoke, not looking at the man who was addressing him.

He took small and soundless steps instead, a different melody from the previous march, and reached for the bath, smoothly descending inside of it until his body was fully submerged in hot water. This time, he sighed in relief as he felt warmth slowly enveloping him.

He closed his eyes.

It had been a long and tiring day.

“Your Grace, is the tub to your liking?”

“Yes.”

His voice was always cold and stern, and he hoped it would be enough to shut his servant up. But the man wasn’t just any servant, and the more stoic his demeanor stayed, the more the redhead would nudge him.

“Is there anything else I can provide you with, your Majesty?”

Silence followed, and the fox man took it as an opportunity to continue on with the conversation.

“I have felt that you are quite tense lately. Would you perhaps give me the honor of fixing that, your Highness?”

The King allowed himself a look at his servant. He was met with playful eyes and a vivacious smile, an expression the man often wore, and that surprisingly did not disturb him.

“Yes.”

Footsteps clicked against marbled tiles as his servant made his way towards the King. He grabbed an ornate glass pot of rose oil and generously poured some onto his palms, rubbing them together and wasting no time getting to work.

His servant began from his shoulders, working his way up to the King’s nape, his large hands loosening up His Majesty’s tight muscles along the way.

The King felt himself breathe easy. His servant truly was a master with his hands, always using the perfect amount of pressure and massaging the right spots, treating the King’s body as if it were his own.

For a brief moment, he imagined where else his hands would work wonders and felt his cock slightly twitch in anticipation, but his thoughts were interrupted when a hand slipped onto his chest.

“Watch where you lay your fingers, Hisoka.”

The King glanced up, only to find that his servant was already looking down at him.

Reddish bangs fell messily over his forehead, almost hiding his pair of larkish honey-like orbs. It caused the King’s breath to get caught in his throat, because he realized then, of the unique beauty the man held within them, and the ginger freckles he wore all over his nose.

His insides churned.

“Forgive me, your Majesty.”

And the King suddenly felt needy.

“Kiss me.” He whispered. The King swore he could see the surprise on Hisoka’s face, truly a rare sight, and the atmosphere inside the room had taken a sharp turn, the temperature rising as both men stared at each other, amber orbs crossing paths with obsidian ones.

“Pardon me?” Hisoka asked, usual friskiness almost gone from his lips, eyes widening in curiosity and contemplation as the King did nothing to avert his gaze.

“I said kiss me.” The King’s words were an order, and with the return of his stern tone, the playful spirit was back in his servant. He smirked, as if he had finally gotten the reaction he wanted out of the man beneath his stare.

His servant was glad to oblige and bent down to be eye level with the King.

Forehead on forehead, nose to nose, breath to breath and lips finally on lips, the King felt himself melt under Hisoka’s kiss.

His hand unconsciously made its way up to his servant’s waist, fingers tugging desperately at the clothing. In a matter of seconds, the kiss had become nothing but a wet and heated battle of teeth and tongue fighting for dominance.

“Remove your garments.”

Separating from the heated kiss to catch their breaths, only a thick line of saliva connected the two men as the King spoke.

His servant made no mistake to obey, stripping almost immediately.

Hisoka was built like a monster, and _oh_ was he captivating. The King couldn’t help but stare in awe at the man standing naked in front of him. Still, he tried not to let his stare linger on his servant’s body for too long.

The broad shoulders, the big arms, the veiny hands. The wide chest, the rose-colored abs, and the strong, sturdy legs. The King suddenly averted his gaze and fixed his eyes onto caramel ones, ignoring the sudden leap of his heart at the sight of them.

“Join me.”

And with those words, his servant stepped into the pool of hot liquid, confidently enough.

“May I kiss you again?” Hisoka asked, wading closer, his body floating along, breaking the smooth surface tension, until they were only a few inches apart. Golden pools stared deep into inky ones and it only took a breath before Hisoka’s lips came crashing onto the King’s smaller ones yet again.

Their once stable breathing had become nothing more than shallow pants, and as Hisoka made no attempt to hide the excitement in his voice, the King fought back the urge to moan.

Hands traveled up and down from skin to skin, fingers tracing along every burning vein beneath flesh, bodies full of secrets, like gifts dying to be unwrapped.

They danced and swirled in a pool filled with passion and rose petals.

“Oh, Illumi…”

The King stopped in his tracks after hearing his name, his heartstrings springing, the sensation within his ribcage becoming unbearable at every little touch. But Illumi was a skilled impersonator, a man with dignity, and so pride always came first.

“I did not give you permission to speak of my name.” The King warned. He earned a seductive chuckle in return, the laughter sounding like sweet melodies in his ears.

“Forgive me, _my_ King.”

His cock slightly jerked up in response.

“I am only fulfilling my needs. You are nothing but a mere servant.”

“Of course, my King.”

Sharing intimacy with someone else had not been the first time for Illumi. As King, it was only natural to want to fulfill his needs on a daily basis, and his position granted him the luxury of being able to choose the _best_ partners.

But at that moment, being touched so heavenly by his servant, being kissed so lovingly, Hisoka’s fingers finding all of his sweet spots, Illumi understood the true meaning of desire, because no man had ever possibly made him feel this way, completely wrecking him with just a few touches.

One of Hisoka’s fingertips tenderly caressed a nipple, massaging it in circular movements, and his tongue worked its way around the other one, hardening the soft and bronzed texture.

Feeling the spasm of his length as his servant’s fingers worked so thoroughly, Illumi could only bite down a moan.

He hated it. The feeling of another - his _servant_ \- turning him into nothing more than a vulnerable being, almost ordering, aching, begging for more. And yet, there he was, body completely refuting all of his thoughts somewhere far away, with his back against the side of the tub, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, skin flushed and lips pursed in desperation as Hisoka did wonders.

“May I touch you more?”

“Yes.”

The King’s favorite three-letter word.

Barely coming out as a whisper, no one would have heard the man. But Hisoka had heard it all too well, and in a swift movement, he had fearlessly picked Illumi up in his arms and had carried him to the fancy mattress of the Royal Chamber, drops of water falling to the ground behind them and wetting the tiles.

The King allowed it.

He gasped when he felt cold sheets grazing the small of his back, his figure resting heavenly against the burgundy canvas.

“My King, you truly are so beautiful.” Hisoka spoke, watching as a rosy tint filled Illumi’s porcelain cheeks. He moved closer to Illumi, slowly, carefully, as if a single wrong move would scare away his prey, towering over him, and trapping him.

Bringing his nail to Illumi’s spotless body, Hisoka’s fingertips traced every line, scrutinizing every feature, every shape, feeling the smooth surface of flesh, the bumps of pulsating veins, the perfect imperfections.

The King quivered at the touches.

“Allow me?” His servant asked.

Illumi wasn’t sure what it was about, but he could only nod in response, a sudden feeling of nervousness and excitement consuming him as he anticipated Hisoka’s next move.

He felt pressure build inside of him as his servant shifted even closer to him, resting his cock against his own.

A gasp escaped from Illumi’s lips as Hisoka moved, grinding the whole of his length against his, a sudden wave of warmth washing over him. He found himself wanting more, and so he also moved, rocking up and down in the same slow and exasperating rhythm, their members dancing accordingly in opposite directions, skin slapping deliciously against skin with every movement.

“ _Hisoka_.”

The King tried to warn, biting his lower lip to try and stay composed, but the only response he ever got in return was an exasperated pant. The friction from their rubbing members felt all too pleasant, and by then, the two men made almost no attempt to hide their pleasure.

Both quickened their pace, greater desire threatening to take over.

“Please me even more.”

Hisoka abruptly stopped, making Illumi almost sigh in disappointment. But it didn’t take him long to start moving again. He left easy pecks all over the King’s delicate body, thumb finding the inside of Illumi’s thigh, and putting slight pressure on it, massaging it in circular motions.

When Hisoka’s lips found their way to the man’s aching tip, he pecked it in the sweetest way and Illumi couldn’t deny the pleasure the ginger brought him anymore. Abdomen tightening in response, a loud gasp escaped from his lips as his servant kissed the tip, the head, and then the whole of his length.

Through squinted eyes, Illumi watched as Hisoka took him fully. His head bobbed up and down, lips tightening around it as he kept sucking and gently biting, tongue swirling at every angle in the most skillful ways, and moistening the coral skin of his cock. His servant hummed in delight, sending vibrations straight to the King’s body.

Throwing his head back onto the pillow and shutting his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling all too much, Illumi desperately held onto red locks and thrust further down into the other’s throat.

He didn’t care about Hisoka choking or gagging. He didn’t worry about the other keeping up with him or not or the tears streaming down his cheeks. Because his desire grew intense at every passing second, and his servant would only leave the room after he was fully satisfied.

The King bent his knee, pushing his servant away with his foot on his chest, in a much gentler way than he had intended it to be. Hisoka’s lips left its length before he could reach his orgasm, and he shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth around him.

“Get ready.” The King ordered.

“Pardon me?” Hisoka asked, lips curling upwards friskily. Shiny aureate orbs, full of lust and desire, playfulness and sweet nothings, stared down at glossy coal ones.

“Have I not made myself clear?”

And with that, Illumi earned a lighthearted chuckle. He frowned, cheeks heating up in frustration and lips curling downwards in vexation.

“I won’t repeat myself again.” The King warned, though his servant did not seem to be the least bothered by it.

“Forgive me, my King. I will do as you please.”

He did not move away like Illumi had expected. He laid his head on the King’s chest instead, resting on his cheek, back arched and ass up, and sucked on his fingers. Illumi bit the inside of his cheek at the sight, at the sensation of skin against skin, and as Hisoka worked so vigorously on his own fingers, he shuddered, imagining the feeling of his servant’s lips on his cock once more. His hand made its way to his hard length to gently stroke it.

His servant brought shaky fingers to his hole, moistening the entrance before pressing in a finger.

Both men let out a gasp.

He watched as Hisoka fucked himself, eyes rolling in pleasure every once in a while and lips parting ways to make sure his moans were heard. He imagined his digits thoroughly working inside of him, each flick and twist of finger hitting the desired spots, each fingertip caressing the softest of walls.

The strokes on his cock went wilder.

Illumi was so lost in his thoughts that he had almost missed it when Hisoka slid in a second, then a third finger. He watched as his servant’s wrist folded and unfolded over and over again, fingers disappearing inside of thick walls.

Hisoka had never hid any of his moans of pleasure, and kept working at the same slow and exasperating pace.

Impatience took over as the King grabbed his servant’s hand, pushing it further and faster in. The latter could only moan in response, following Illumi’s lead and almost not moving on his own anymore. He shook when his knuckles reached his walls, fingers deliciously stretching him out, and let out a hot sigh that made Illumi slightly tremble underneath him.

“Th-There.” His servant cried.

His cock was hard at the thought of fingertips brushing against Hisoka’s prostate a few times.

“Oh.” Hisoka whined in irritation when Illumi unexpectedly stopped, pulling Hisoka out of himself along the way.

There was a pause.

Then there was a rush of adrenaline bursting inside of Illumi, a sudden feeling of possessiveness and the desire of wanting to control Hisoka even more than he already did taking over him.

The King flipped them over, and as he towered over the man’s bigger figure, the endless streams of his raven hair fell like silky midnight curtains around them, embracing both into an impenetrable depth of night.

A night that felt endless.

“Illumi.”

The King grimaced.

“I have made it clear that you are not allowed to speak of my name unless given permission.”

“ _Illumi_.”

The King softened.

He had always been a stable man, someone of control, emotions rarely getting the best out of him. It was all he had ever known, and as the future King, it was how he had been raised. He was taught that manifesting any sort of sentiment was revealing the purest form of weakness, and he had learned to stay calm and rational no matter the situation.

If it had been anybody else, he would have certainly lost patience, putting an end to it already.

But Hisoka was different.

Overwhelmed by his own emotions, the King could no longer deny his passion and brought his lips to the servant’s. Hisoka’s eyes widened in surprise as a result of Illumi’s unusual behavior.

There was no heat, no taunting, and no fighting: it was a genuine kiss.

“Ah!” Hisoka hissed when Illumi’s tip rested against his entrance.

And in a swift movement, the dance had begun again.

The King shoved his length all the way in and out, not giving his servant the time to adjust or react. Hisoka sobbed at each thrust, and the deeper Illumi pushed, the louder his cries got.

“Quiet, will you?” The King asked, though his words did not sound like orders anymore. He wasn’t sure if he had been heard, because Hisoka most definitely did not stay quiet, and with each precise thrust the King offered him, a moan escaped from his lips, a trail of loud melodies in accordance with Illumi’s sharp pants.

He felt Hisoka’s hardening cock rubbing against his abdomen, the friction dry, unbearable, unlike his own, yet painfully pleasant. His servant cried, hands reaching for his length, desperate to remove the pressure and ease it.

“Don’t.” The King said.

Skin slapped against skin, thighs against thighs. Hot sweat formed like drops of crystal on their flesh and Hisoka had to blink away a drop that had fallen from Illumi’s forehead. The King had his fists messily clutched onto silky sheets, and with his hair falling down, shoulders still towering above and arms around the bigger figure underneath, it felt as if he had caged the man in this time.

Hisoka grasped Illumi’s arms for support and dear life. Their hair stuck to their skin, and Illumi brushed Hisoka’s bangs away, just so he could get a better view of those golden eyes.

Illumi felt his orgasm build up.

“I’m- I’m close.” Hisoka managed to blurt out. Precum leaked as he kept bucking his hips up, desperate to rub his length against the other’s skin more forcefully. His voice had become nothing more than muffled moans and incoherent words.

“Hisoka-”

His servant spilt, staining the King’s milky stomach, and a few more thrusts were enough to send Illumi over the edge, hot liquid filling the inside of Hisoka. He pulled himself out and collapsed onto his servant’s body, exhaustion and pleasure getting the best of him.

Chest on chest, Illumi could hear and feel Hisoka’s heartbeats. They echoed loudly and danced in the same rapid rhythm against his own, and it only took a few minutes before their chests slowed their movements, breaths stable again.

“You are not to speak of tonight’s events. Understood?” The King uttered, resting his head in the crook of his servant’s neck. The man smelt like fresh sweat, and Illumi sighed in relief as he breathed in the familiar scent of Aleppo soap and rose oil.

It had always lingered on the ginger, a true addiction it was, and the King would immediately recognize it whenever his servant was near, or whenever he walked by his side along the corridors.

Illumi loved the smell of roses, and thought they were beautiful. Their scarlet petals made him feel at ease, and reminded him of the redhead.

Then he felt the embrace, Hisoka’s thick arms embracing themselves around Illumi. The latter didn’t fight back, and let his servant’s fingers brush through his midnight locks, curling the tips, massaging his scalp, hands traveling along his spine, caressing his small waist, leaving the slightest of touches then and there.

“Yes, my King.”

He leaned into the touches instead, and wondered of the strange sensation that was building inside of him, not the usual heat and lust, but the odd desire of wanting to keep the ginger close to him at all times, just like they were right then, safe and warm in each other’s arms.

“You can stay here tonight.” The King spoke. “Let’s… Let's bathe together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated! <3
> 
> I am @MikashiSui on Twitter if anyone is interested. I try to be active everyday. HisoIllu has consumed me whole.


End file.
